


Each Day Starts White

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Erik Has Feelings, First Time, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 在寻回变种人途中，Charles和Erik被卷入了一场风暴。故事就此开始，却非同样结束。他们花了三十年之久才发现基诺山的日出如此美丽。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Each Day Starts White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo Kian spo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kianspo+Kian+spo).
  * A translation of [Each Day Starts White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682816) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

“Charles，Charles，醒醒。”

Charles斜靠着窗，这姿势已维持了很久。时刻警惕的心灵感应者守望着他们身后，但是太过了，Erik想，半是开心半是懊恼，不过大多数时候只是疲倦。他摇了摇Charles的肩膀。

“Charles！”

“啊？” Charles猛然坐直身子，他仿佛能听见僵硬的肌肉发出哀鸣。“怎么回事，Erik？咱们还没到呢。”他瞥了眼窗外，眼睛确认般多眨了几下。“实际上……我们在哪儿？”

“我不知道。但车已经没油了，所以下来吧。”

他先一步下了车，暂且抑制住源源不断的疑问，环顾四方。田野。无边无际的……农作物。小麦、燕麦什么的。Erik从来也没搞过农业，他走了几步，注视着锈红色的沙尘飘落在鞋面，然后停下来，若有所思地凝视着被黑暗笼罩的地平线。风暴云。嗯。

他身后的车门发出轻微的响动，随即被关上，接着是脚步声。Charles在他身旁停下，双手插在口袋里，眺望着同一个方向。

“没油了吗？”

“对。”

“唔。现在问汽油到底怎么用完的还来得及吗？午饭后我们刚停下来加过油，还是说只是热浪引起的幻觉? ”

“的确加过，”Erik说，“油箱漏了。”

Charles眨眨眼，“你……没感觉到吗？”

Erik也叹了口气。他可以否认，可以说自己没有事先检查这些的习惯。好吧，其实有一点。虽然并非次次不漏，但大部分情况下也还是会记得。他还是可以否认。但这次忘记的真正原因是因为他分了心。Charles当时正同路过的司机聊天，唇角含笑，仿佛只是个再寻常不过的旅行者。那时他全部精神都用来关注这一重要时刻了。

“我注意到的时候为时已晚。”他最终承认。

“啊。”他没进一步问下去了，只活动了几次僵硬的肩膀。“附近应该会有什么……呃，定居点，对吧？去看看吗？”

Erik点头。定居点倒不一定有，但这条路总会通往某个去处。Charles的步伐从容冷静，虽说也不算慢，但平时那种略显躁狂的精力是看不到了。漫长的一天。Erik则神经高度紧张，几欲发足狂奔，以缓解内心深处不知来由却压抑已久的紧张。但那样太幼稚了。Charles可不会追着他跑。

他们沉默着前行。Erik知道这不会持续太久，他只是无法判断自己的心情。

“所以，”Charles最后开了口，“知道我们在哪儿吗？”

“毫无头绪。”

“是我说服你离开州际公路的，生气吗？”

“没。”

“但我们迷路了。”

Erik无意识地哼了一声。

“好，”Charles嘟囔着，“也不是什么大事，”他顿了顿。“你不会忘了自己实际上能开动没油的车吧？”

“我本来可以，但现在累了。另外，万一有人看见一辆汽车飞在半空呢？然后你挨个修改目击者的记忆？你愿意？”

Charles皱了皱鼻子。“好吧，你说得对。但是一辆会飞的汽车，Erik，想想就特别帅。”

Erik翻了个白眼，但还是不禁笑了起来。Charles没错过，也冲他绽开笑容。

“感觉得到附近有人吗？”Erik寻了个话题说，主要是为了阻止他。

跟往常一样，Charles的手指抵上太阳穴，他还是猜不透这是礼貌还是反射。

“哈，”他的声音中带了几分惊讶，“没有一个灵魂——嗯，感觉范围之内没有一个灵魂。我们怎么做到的？”

然而他看上去没怎么挂心，只是有些好奇。Erik偷瞄他一眼。挤在车内六小时后，他一丝不苟的衣着有些起皱了，虽说同这中西部乡村风情还是完全不搭调。但他本人依旧十分自在。Erik不是第一回纠结这个了。是他的力量使他一贯如此自信吗？不，脑内有个声音在回答，干巴巴的，充满嘲讽。即便没有心灵感应，Charles也是那种笃定世间期待他的欢乐的人。就个人而言，Erik对这种类型嗤之以鼻，从专业角度他欢迎这种，他们通常容易被击溃。

通常。

“我记得咱们说过绕小道走，近一点，”Charles继续道，毫无察觉，“但我怎么也不记得那张地图上有这么大一片无人区。”

Erik耸耸肩，“我可能在哪里拐错弯了。”

Charles瞥他一眼，嘴角奇怪地上扬。“你，我的朋友？不可能。”

把你知道的展示出来，他在脑子里想。拐过最错的弯就是同这个人并肩而行。他本应更愤怒的。他不允许自己受到任何干扰，不可避免的延迟会让他仿佛困于笼中的老虎，尾巴抽在栏杆上啪啪作响。

但同行时，他们的手臂偶尔会轻轻碰到一起。Erik觉得……这特殊的时刻令他产生特殊的满足。

“嗯。”Charles抬头看了看天空，蹙起眉。“咱们或许得找个地方躲躲。”

那些风暴云。它们肉眼可见地逼近，风声越发呼啸作响。“怎么了，Charles？几滴雨点就怕了？”

Charles翻了个白眼。“拜托，我在英国呆得够久了。但我怀疑这就是方圆数英里内没有一个灵魂的原因。”

似乎在为他这话佐证，一道闪电突然划破天际。Erik等待雷声随之炸响。但没有来。

“该死，”他一面仰望狂舞的电光，一面喃喃自语。雷暴。极为罕见，更加危险。周遭一切寂静无声，万物仿佛都屏住了呼吸。这是威胁的信号。

Erik闭上双眼，知觉向四面探出。Charles只能定位人物，而他可以感受周围的环境，辨析熟悉的形状。找到了。某种结构。嵌在木头中的铁螺栓。

“Erik？”

“来吧。”Erik抓住他的手臂，风暴正向他们袭来，“这边走。”

他们的步伐很快，但风愈来愈紧，Erik抓着Charles的手奔跑起来。天色以非同寻常的速度暗下去，乌云压向大地，不时有闪电无声劈落，与之相反的是呼号的狂风。Erik骤然转身，离开公路，强劲的风直扑头脸，两人几乎是挣扎着前行。Charles在他身后喊着什么，但丝毫传不进耳中。他们爬上山顶，周遭的草叶被吹得低伏，而Erik终于看见了。那大概是个谷仓，外观同脚下的土地一样陈旧古老。

一道闪电击中了离他们大约四十码的地方，刺鼻的气味立刻散逸开来，Erik汗毛直竖。他抓住Charles的胳膊，疾奔下山，眼睛紧盯着谷仓，仿佛天地之间只有它矗立在那儿。Erik一把将Charles推进去，生锈的门吱嘎作响。而又一道闪电恰巧划落，那样近，那样迅速，把一切都照得明亮如白昼——或许还更胜过白昼。谷仓内部没什么东西，只有一些干草和机器零件，已经朽坏、被人遗忘了。

Charles左右看了看，双手拄在膝盖上大口喘着气。奇异的光映照着他乱蓬蓬的头发、潮红的脸，他像个恶魔，眼眸几乎是非人的紫色。Erik感觉自己膝盖软了。

“这里不安全。” Charles直起身望着他，高声说着什么，为盖过外头的风声，几乎是在嘶喊了。“这是个单一的结构，下坡，算是如此吧，但是——”

Erik突然有了个想法，他从他身边走过，抬起手，那堆多半是拖拉机金属残骸的东西顺从地浮到空中，一一接受检阅。他又随意挥了下手，让它们飞出去，自己也跟在后面。快些，他考虑起距离。太近的话，地面可能导来电流。太远的话，他们仍会成为目标。竖立在正上方最好，但谷仓太破了，哪怕多一盎司的重量都可能垮塌。更不用说可能会着火。

哦，Erik，好极了，三十码就可以。

Charles的赞许让他不可抑制地生出一阵满足。不行，他把念头压下去，集中精神，伸出双手，好似乐队前的指挥。其实指挥金属并不需要用手，但他能感觉到Charles饶有兴味地看着这场表演，他欣赏他的动作一如欣赏他即将完成的事情。是的，我的确是在炫耀，但没有什么。

迅速考虑过后，他将金属有效地利用起来做成避雷针。比谷仓高一些，当然，不算坚硬，但足够耐用，可以承受多次电击，将电流远远地导入地下，降低残余电压。脚下的大地已然充满电荷。金属在Erik手下吱嘎作响，发出尖锐的悲鸣，速度越来越快，因此躲过了一道偏离的电光。简单调整几次之后，他把这模样怪异的东西举到空中，居中放置。而第一道闪电劈中了它，Erik震惊地后退，却还是没彻底撤离。那感觉使人迷失。

“放轻松。”他的身体突然被两条胳膊抱住了，柔和的声音在耳边响起。“放开吧，Erik，你做到了。放开就好。”

Erik深吸一口气，把自己扯回来，离开那坨金属。他一下坐倒在地上，闪电几乎同一时刻击中了避雷针，如同贪婪的秃鹫撕扯着猎物。时间好像消失了。瞅着可真疼啊，他移不开视线。Charles跪在他身后，双手放在他的肩膀上，稳定可靠，他花了好久才意识到。感觉很好。有点奇怪。但是很好。他想闭上双眼，彻底沉浸其中。

“来吧。”Charles拽着他，“回去吧。”

Erik握住伸过来的手。他的手轻轻一挥，挪动门板，让它起到一点聊胜于无的遮蔽作用。到现在仍然一滴雨未落，不免使人产生某种时空错乱感。Charles靠着高高的草垛，身下也垫着些干草。他看上去还是十分苍白，虚无缥缈。不安。把目光从那张脸上挪开是如此艰难，但他最终做到了，在他旁边坐下。

你真是不可思议，你知道的，Charles在思维中温声说，双眸半阖，映出如水般的冰冷焰光。

Erik转过头，与他四目相对。“你为什么那么做？”他脱口而出，尽管前一秒钟他还不知道自己会这么做。“第一次的时候？”

Charles眨了眨眼，望着Erik的神态仍带着些非人感，让他的神经仿佛过了电——正如外面的空气一样。

什么意思？

“ Shaw的游艇。你把我从水中拉上来，为什么？”

他过去从没问过。在CIA船上的混乱中没有，后来在院子里也没有，一同寻找变种人的这几周也没有。Charles总是能够分辨。脑波强化器帮他找到许多类似的人，但他只追踪了其中的一部分，也只透露给更小的一部分。就目前为止，Angel 是唯一被招进来的家伙。无论如何，这夜晚都太充实了，Erik能感觉到Charles的不情愿回答。为什么是有些人，而不是其他人？又为什么是Erik，Charles甚至没给他一个选择？

并非如此，你知道的。CIA的第一夜我就会放你离开。那会要了我的命。但我绝不会犹豫。

“别再读我的脑子了，”Erik条件反射地咆哮，“要是读了，你就知道我不是这意思。”

Charles凝视着他，带着某种近乎超凡脱俗的平静。而Erik怒火中烧。他不介意Charles对他使用能力，真的不。但他讨厌自己无法窥到另一端的世界正发生什么。

Charles轻轻叹了口气。“我不理解你想要我说什么。我甚至可以为你念诵诗篇，但那估计不足够。或者你其实想？不管怎么样吧。”

Erik怒视着他。“不如试试。”

Charles笑了，明白无误地带着悲伤。他双颊惨白如同电光，嘴唇却红得像血。Erik无法以言语描述看到这一幕的感受，而他想要的更是……

你的思想是一座灯塔。那不同于我曾感受过的任何东西。普通的变种人只比正常人亮了少许。然而你……你熠熠生辉。我知道你看不见，也不会相信，可是Erikーー你比我们中的任何一员都更明亮。你的一切都如此灼目，几乎要让人怀疑这是否真实。然而，对我来说，你是我见过最真实的存在，在水中触碰到你时，就仿佛我一生都在沉睡，只为等待那一刻。

Erik咽了口唾沫，突然有些口干舌燥。“你不该告诉我这些。”

Charles扬起一边眉毛。“因为你会以此作为对付我的武器？”他摇摇头，“我不害怕你，Erik，一直都是。也许害怕你可能做的事，当然。但从来不是你。”

Erik毫无预警地动了，像头猛兽一样扑过来把他推倒，牢牢禁锢在身下，低头怒视着他。“你是我见过最傲慢的人，”他的胳膊抵住Charles的喉咙。

这突然的袭击叫Charles瞪大了眼，许久都没眨一下，那种非人感仍然驱之不散。除去两片因喘气而微张的嘴唇，他整个人静止不动。而墙外，一道闪电轰鸣着自天穹击落，霎时间照亮了屋内的一切。他手臂下的喉咙绷紧了，但Charles没有动，也没有移开视线。

“该死的，”Erik低声咒骂，挪开胳膊，哀叹一声。“为什么，Charles？你的性命就掌握在我手中，而你毫无反抗之力，但是……这是什么？你究竟做了什么让我如此……如此……”

无助，恐惧，焦虑，还有其他陌生的情绪混合在一处，他无法言说。

而Charles的指腹抚上Erik的脸颊。Erik想对他大吼，又不自觉要向他靠近。

没有任何事情，我向你发誓。

Erik不愿相信他。若是Charles正影响着他的大脑，那事情就简单多了。他拉着Erik的那根弦，叫他留下，叫他跟随他踏上这趟疯狂的探索之途，叫他的眼睛捕捉着他每个最细微的动作，就因为两人要睡在一个房间了。这样会更容易些，在应用奥卡姆剃刀理论时他几乎无往不利，但最后那部分让整个可能性失效了。他已目睹过太多Charles的道德应用于具体事件的实例，知道它究竟能有多灵活，但Charles绝不会那样做。

Charles温柔地笑了笑，那我感觉应该谢谢你。

Erik想伤害他，然而不能，不存在任何外部影响，这才是最悲哀的事情。他掐住Charles的喉咙，掌下的皮肤微微震颤，脉搏也跳得更快，然而Charles只是深吸一口气，与他对视。Erik的手向下滑去，一粒粒解开衬衫纽扣，露出大片光滑苍白的胸膛，在时而亮起的电光之下仿佛闪着荧荧冷光。而Charles的呼吸有些急促了，但既没抗议，也没有丝毫要挣扎的意思。于是他就忍不住摸了上去，手贴上胸膛，划过肋骨下的凹陷，还有出奇分明的腹肌。Charles离开了，他回忆着，手指探到更下的地方，让这具身体在他身下拧动，并非是为了逃避。真的，他无从抗拒这种引力，尤其是Charles没说一个字让他停。

伴着一声投降的呻吟，他把脸埋在Charles的颈窝处，唇封住锁骨间的凹陷，深深吸进他的气息。Charles轻声呻吟着，弓起身，头往后仰，手指插进Erik的头发。无论Erik有多么不想面对，他都不会再假装什么都不是。

是什么时候开始的？可能就在那个奇异而令人兴奋的时刻，Charles望着他，仿佛能看穿他心底似的说，‘我和Erik在一起 ’ ，这句话也的确击中了他的内心。也或许更早，比那更基本，那个瞬间他们同时浮出水面，留下自己去改变。Charles当着他的面脱去衣服，好像那根本不算什么，好像他不清楚自己的模样，好像突然读不懂Erik的心思。

也可能在更久之前，那不可思议的思想笼罩着他，穿破绝望，低语着，安抚着，满是热望与承诺，“你并不孤独，Erik，你并非孤身一人。”

那一刻他注定一败涂地，只是当时未曾察觉。那天晚上，Charles将某些东西打碎了，某些从Shaw开始、而Erik花去多年磨练出的东西。它们让他冷酷无情、视人命如草芥，让他仿佛是个蹩脚演员而非真实的自我。而Charles毫不知情，他劈开它们，直直撞上Erik，又不知怎么的把自己深深嵌进他心里，代替他的良心正常运作，让他充满疑虑。Erik不能——不会原谅他的。

他压得更紧了，而后终于，终于热烈地吻住他，狂暴而带着几分惩罚的意味，但Charles只是弓起身，回应得异常热切。Erik停不下来，也没打算停下，理智几乎蒸发殆尽，他胡乱扯开纽扣、拉链，直到双手游走上皮肤，把它压进扎人的干草里。他忽略了其他一切，沉醉于舌尖尝到的味道，嗅到的气息，耳畔的低低呻吟，脑海中永无止境的欲望再度失控地跳动，就仿佛二人重合的脉搏。

条件实在简陋，润滑没处去找，Erik握着两人的阴茎一并撸动，很难说有多舒服，但愉悦感却油然而生。这是个错误，是危险的狂乱，既非为着享受，也非为着隐忍。但当Charles仰脸去吻他的时候——那嘴唇灵巧、丰满、令人上瘾——他知道这都无所谓了，哪怕是生理上的疼痛此刻也无法让他抽身，因为他输了这场战斗，很久以前就输得彻底。

为什么？他又在脑中想，紧接着无法抑制地呻吟出声，欢愉感如火焰般席卷过他整个身体，叫他不自主地蜷缩，直到它渐渐消退。Charles同样濒临边缘，只是被他的手牢牢箍住，幸好他及时注意到，松手放他颤抖着射出来，那副模样漂亮到胜过任何迷梦与幻想。他唯一想的只是抱住他，永远保护他，不叫任何人、每个人伤害他，然后再让他像这样崩溃，一次又一次，仿佛世间除此之外再不存在任何事情，在这种时刻不应该存在任何事情。

他没想打瞌睡，但还是在Charles的轻笑里醒了。

“什么？”他的头抬起一点，然后发现过去自己一直枕在Charles胸膛上。他眨了眨眼，四周一片漆黑。空气中有种特别的声响。好像是——

“下雨了，”Charles说，“雷暴已经过去了。”

Erik把身子往上挪了挪，临时铺的干草扎着敏感的皮肤，叫他忍不住皱起脸。两人分开时，Charles明显颤抖了一下。他凝视着Erik，那对深色的眸子无比安静，无比正常。不可否认，他长得确实英俊，但也很难说具有什么势不可挡的魅力，能同抵过他对Shaw的痴迷。

Charles避开他的双眼，显然是捕捉到这想法了。“好吧，我受宠若惊。居然能同他争夺你心中的那片位置——你让我神魂颠倒，Erik。”

“你知道我是谁，Charles，”Erik突然开口，他的手指一下一下梳理着Charles的头发。“发生的改变不了什么。”

Charles没有说话，但他抓住Erik的手腕，脸颊贴向掌心。Erik一时间止住了呼吸。

“如果我……如果我们……”他得清清嗓子。Charles仍然听着，半闭着眼，仿佛Erik的脉搏正说着截然相反的事情。“Charles，要是你纵容下去，我迟早会伤害你。没有别的路可走。”

Charles缓慢地点了点头，重重地吻了下Erik的掌心。他仰头望向天花板，颤抖着，却仍在微笑。“我希望或许——或许不会走到那一步。如果……如果你找到了答案。如果你认为它胜过……其他的一切。”

Erik忍不住回以微笑。“你天真到一定程度了。你这种人活到现在真是奇迹。”

Charles皱眉，仿佛陷入沉思。“靠Raven吧。”

他们同时大笑出声。Erik俯下身去吻他，缠绵良久，久到那些玩笑话陆续融化，让位给更深沉的东西。

他知道答案，但他不能知道，所以他不会知道。一个无法触及的悖论。除非他真正忠于自己。除非他决心要完成他的使命。也许等Shaw死去之后……

过去他从未考虑过Shaw死去之后该如何。不知怎的，他总是看见濒死的自己拉着Shaw一同坠落。但是，若是真存在一个之后呢？若是真存在能为之而活的事物呢？一个更美好的世界。当他以为自己在孤军奋战时这并不可能，然而此刻，这种诱惑触手可及。一个更美好的世界，还有……

Charles结束了亲吻，把Erik拉回身上当毯子，以抵御让人起鸡皮疙瘩的夜风。Erik发现自己的身体没受任何操纵就自动同Charles亲密无间了。他叹了口气，亲了口Charles的头发。

“来睡会儿吧，”Charles低声说，又贴紧了些。“离天亮还有几个小时呢。你不觉得奇怪吗？我是说，咱们都是男人。我不知道你是不是……”

“这担心迟了点，嗯？”Erik轻咬着他的耳垂。“不，Charles，并不奇怪。我——”他几欲脱口而出，但及时停了下来。

Charles缓缓吐出一口气。“很好。”声音更柔和了些，“我也一样。”

Erik守护着他的睡眠直到天明，把每一秒钟都深深铭刻进心底。

早晨晴朗的过了头，对五月而言温度高得有些离谱。他们原路返回，Charles把外套脱了，衬衫袖子也卷了起来。他的头发凌乱的没法说，在太阳底下雀斑也更明显了，可他整个人看上去兴高采烈，生机勃勃，嘴里还低声哼着小曲，没来由地一直咧着嘴笑，几乎同晨光一样耀眼得叫人无法直视。那会灼伤你的眼睛，可你根本无法停止。

一个农民答应载他们一程，这人似乎对他们的遭遇漠不关心，也或许是Charles把他的注意力转移到别处了。他愿意把两人捎去最近的城镇，他们便爬上卡车，双双背靠着车厢壁。道路崎岖不平，空气新鲜的要命。两人之间足足隔了一英尺远，Erik突然就很讨厌这距离，不理智地生起气来。

Charles倚着车厢板，漫无边际地说着什么Erik完全不关心的事情。那张脸多年轻啊，年轻的不可思议。他突然想到，这或许是真正的Charles。不是那个过分精明的家伙——他迈进CIA的姿态仿佛一切尽在掌握，而是这个——这个男孩，眼神明亮，感情充沛，生就两片最适宜微笑的唇。而Erik感到……无助，无助且愤怒。这个男孩看起来需要被保护，但Erik保护不了他。没人可以。

Charles转向他，目光里有着洞察，好像他什么都明白似的——当然，他都明白。他盯了Erik许久，而Erik只是坐着，觉得自己简直是赤身裸体，他要为这个讨厌Charles了，就一点点。然而昨夜之后再不存在什么伪装。他不能收回自己从未说过的话，尤其是他确实从未说过。

Charles瞥了眼身后，手指在太阳穴上贴了片刻。然后他凑近了些，跨坐到Erik身上，让他不得不抬眼与他四目相对。缓慢而坚定地，他双手捧住Erik的脸，低头找到他的唇。这个吻同肉欲无关，而是在呼唤什么高于生理欲望的东西、一些最根本的东西。Erik的双臂把他揽得更紧，激烈地回吻着，仿佛他又回到了水底，性命全凭这一口气维系。

你真是个荒谬的家伙，Charles的低语传过来，他的嘴唇没有动，只是前额紧贴上Erik的嘴唇。但还是谢谢你。从没有人……

不，Erik信这个。谁会想着要保护Charles呢？缩在某个角落望着这或许是地球上能力最为强大的家伙，然后想：“为保护他的安全我会放弃生命？”这样的傻瓜哪能找出第二个？Erik太荒谬了，然而麻烦的事不止如此。他无法真正遵从心中所愿，他无法许下终将打破的誓言，他无法陪伴在Charles身边，保护他天真的男孩。先不论其他，他自己内心深处便有很大一部分妄图摧毁他。他是怪物，无论是Shaw的缘故还是他生来便如此，结果都没有什么区别。这也是他无法承诺Charles任何事的原因，哪怕他能够找到某种途径抑制心中的恶魔。他已经身具使命。

Charles叹息着结束这个吻，但此时他们十指相扣，亲亲热热靠在一块。卡车缓缓开到了人多的地方，可Charles就是不松开他的手。

这是个奇妙的下午。Erik去雇了辆拖车，修理之前被他们抛下的车，而Charles在小镇上漫步，如同初来巴黎的游客般欣赏着这里的风景。之后Erik发现自己正在吃可能是他这辈子见过最大的苹果派，Charles咧嘴一笑，开始帮他分担，于是他又多要了一把叉子。他们从同个盘子里拿取食物，谈论彼此最喜欢的书籍，任何可能在为这种事挂心的人经过时，都对他们露出神秘的笑意。

“我们得走了。”喝完咖啡后，Erik终于开口。Charles至少磨蹭了十五分钟，身体力行地表露出他的不情愿。

“我知道。”他叹了口气，又冲他笑，像是无声的歉意。

Erik特意拿了张地图，上面用红色标出了去州际公路最近的路线，他把它叠好放入口袋，拿出钥匙。Charles一摊手，露出大大的笑容。即将出城的时候，那个标志映入Erik的眼帘。

你现在正离开完美之声

Erik瞥向Charles，看他是否注意到了，但他只是目视前方，眉头微蹙。Erik挪开视线，过了一会儿，他打开收音机。

当晚，他们找了个小破旅馆落脚，屋顶滴滴答答地漏水，仅存的灯泡时亮时灭。刚踏进门，Charles就做了个鬼脸，去接待处给Raven打电话，他回来时显然心情更好了些，冲刚出浴室的Erik咧嘴一笑。

Erik整晚都把他压在身下，把他的脸按进枕头里，以躲避那双安静凝视过来的眼睛。这举动当然是愚蠢的，在心灵感应者面前你无所遁形。他一下下操进予取予求的柔顺身体，耳畔满是杂乱的喘息，突然分神想到未来的事。在可预见的未来，心灵感应都会如影随形地跟着两人，他会生气，然后爆发吗？又或者他终会习惯，甚至感觉不到它的存在？但他不会知道，他永远也没法知道，这念头让他发出低吼，让他把脸埋进Charles的颈窝，几乎是绝望地深深埋进去，想同他合二为一，超越人类所能达到的紧密，他不知道自己究竟想要击溃他，还是盼着跟他融为一体。

Charles就不应当存在于世。正因如此，他才无比真实。让Erik写出一千一万种脚本，都不可能创造出这样一个人。就不应当允许Erik靠近他。

“我不喜欢你那么想，”稍后Charles对他这样讲，他懒洋洋躺在他怀里，神情餍足，那副骄傲自得的模样是再也瞅不见了。“我明白。但是，Erik……你甚至没考虑过任何不那么糟糕的结局。事情可能会变好的。我可不觉得你的变种能力有预测未来的本事。”

Erik想抽根烟。尽管他们此刻无比亲密，却仍然有看不见的鸿沟横亘在他们中间，他想不到方法跨越。这跟对待人类方式的问题不同。是Charles分明跟Erik一样察觉到空气中的威胁，却故意要忽视它，或者更糟的ーー希望那被他称之为常识的玩意儿能占上风。人类作为一个物种，永远无法走得那么远。Erik若有所思地说，如果没人被迫从集中营里看世界，那就帮大忙了。

Charles侧过身，一手支着身体，一手点在Erik的胸口上。“那么你和我呢？”他问道，“为什么会这样？”他指指两人现在的样子，“要是你的确这么想的话。”

Erik看着他，手指抚摸他轮廓分明的脸颊。“在所有事情之中，我认为这是最无需多说的。”

Charles摇摇头，但嘴角却挂着一丝微笑。“真是不可理喻啊。”他抓过Erik的手，在手腕上落下亲吻。“你得让我试试，Erik，我那么有说服力。只要让我试试，只要去相信。哪怕一点点也好。”

你留下了，他又补充一句，在他的嘴忙着亲吻Erik的胸膛时。你留下来过一次，那自有其意义。

他的嘴唇是甜蜜的折磨，手指修长又灵巧，但Erik忽然一阵反感。他留下了，没错。他是在利用Charles。就现在来看，已经不止一次。出于需要，他过去利用过无数人，但从未生出过这种感觉。他从未在乎过。

他能感觉到Charles抵着他的皮肤低笑。我受宠若惊。

Erik反身抓住他，把他按倒，欺身而上。“你该觉得受辱。”

Charles朝他勾唇，脸红得尤其漂亮，那对蓝色眸子里带着醉人而危险的阴影，好似前天夜晚的非人生物仍蛰伏其中。

为什么不让我来决定自己的感受呢，Erik? 这才比较公平吧？

他们做爱。到最后床都被弄塌了，Charles开始还在笑，中途就变作了哭腔，最终又破涕为笑。他们早上去退房。老板什么也没提。

Erik仍记得那个夏天，记得那些他未曾想过会发生在自己身上的事情。都是些小事，简简单单的，对任何人都没什么害处。像是戏弄Hank和Raven；把Sean从卫星天线上推下来；抢在Charles发现之前，帮Alex销毁掉刚炸飞的旧凉亭残骸；跟Moira深度探讨不同类型手枪的优点；每晚都同聚一桌吃晚饭，好像真正的家庭一样，穿插着漫不经心的笑话和恶作剧，欢笑声在空气中回荡。

当然，还有Charles，绝无仅有的奇迹，万中无一的不可能。性爱不算在内，Erik对此不如说太熟悉了，即便是男性也一样，虽然并非耽溺于此。他可没时间像Charles一样让不必要的目光溜走。总之那些部分，虽然难以置信，却不是让他头脑发热的原因。

这是纯粹的家庭生活，纯粹的友谊。他把每场酣畅的性爱珍藏在回忆中，然而暮色时分的愉快交谈，书房壁炉前饮过的酒，下棋或只是漫无边际的闲聊……同样都珍贵至极。有一次Charles讲他的理论，说到他怀疑某些著名的历史人物是变种人。

“达芬奇，他绝对是。”他说，手里端着杯威士忌，背靠沙发坐在地板上，跟Erik大概只隔了一步远。“我想，他跟咱们的Hank有点像。智力提高。”他仿佛深思熟虑了片刻，“可能少了双脚。”

Erik声音里带着笑意，“或者社交恐惧。”

Charles踢了他一脚，但唇角却向上翘起。“善良点。不过说真的，我有点想去研究一下了。他们说马基雅维里‘洞察力惊人” ，让人觉得他仿佛有读心的本事。但我敢打赌，这家伙的确聪明，生存能力很强。然后是克利奥佩特拉，另一方面……”

“你觉得埃及女王会读心术？”

“心灵感应？不。假设她有变种能力，那我猜是再生。她经常被人下毒，还有传言说她不会衰老。”

Erik轻笑着揉了揉Charles的头发。“你可真是位学究。”他本意是玩笑，但刚说出口就觉得这话实在有点欠。

而Charles对他扬起一个笑容，上半身靠向他的手。“罪名成立。若是我们生活在更美好的世界，那我定然会如此度过一生。我会整天整夜呆在档案室，别想叫我见到太阳。”

Erik坐回沙发上，笑容渐渐黯淡下去。更美好的世界。说实话，他难以想象。此时此刻，在Charles与世隔绝的豪宅中，这理想仿佛触手可及。然而它只是个肥皂泡。脆弱不堪，转瞬即逝。

“你真的相信我们能建设一个更美好的世界吗？”这话不知不觉从他嘴里溜出来。Charles的话语改变不了他的意志，但他好奇这个人的信仰程度。“哪怕Raven以原本的姿态行走在大街上，也没人侧目而视的世界？”

Charles沉默了很久很久，然后平静地回答。“我相信，但我也不相信。我不相信你我有生之年能看到这样一个世界，不。但如果从现在开始，如果不知疲倦地为此努力，那么我便相信，我毫不怀疑我们的下一代能够看到。”

Erik挑了挑眉。“你觉得这公平吗？”

“公平？”Charles同样皱起眉。“我不觉得公平。那只是——只是此刻正发生的事情而已。所以无可避免落在我们身上。我们只能——我们必须让他们看到更好的路。”

“更好的路，”Erik重复着，品味这几个字。“信念。你对人类的信心那么大吗？”

Charles回头看他，微微一笑。“是的，一部分的我们即是人类，Erik。还有没错，我对我们深信不疑。”

他们喝光最后一滴威士忌，Erik手一挥，关上门，壁炉内的火焰噼啪作响，地毯厚实又柔软，他们便倒在一起，肌肤相贴，动了情的Charles发出的呻吟简直不堪。好吧，也许这部分同其他部分一样是某种启示，每次都是。他不知疲倦地索求着Charles，永远无法餍足。

而火光逐渐暗了下去，红宝石般的光芒如水般蔓延过房间每一处，包裹住Charles抑制不住的喘息，包裹住两具身体缠绵的水声与撞击声。信念。如果Erik有这种能力，这将是唯一的目标。不是人性，人性的缺陷如此之多，已然无可救药。但是当然，Charles，只是Charles，还有两人能一起做的事情。

漫长的时间过去，他的脑中第一次回荡起各种各样的可能性。Charles的思绪在他耳边穿过，将两人都推到边缘，而他放任自己跌落，痛苦不堪，又满怀希望。

信念。不同于心灵感应，这种东西无法被头盔阻隔。Erik从未被任何东西拖累过，但Charles，这狡猾的小混蛋，他把一部分自己留在了那阳光明媚的海滩——那使Erik心碎的地方。Erik不曾注意，他很长时间都没有注意到。

但正是因为信念，他第一次摘掉头盔，也摘掉万磁王这层身份。信念，不被认可更遑论报偿，却让他对Magda露出微笑，让他见证女儿诞生的奇迹。信念，再次背叛他，他不得不直面巨大到难以想象的痛苦。

他始终抱有信念，但它仿佛病毒一般无声无息，即便在他踩上彻底毁灭的边缘时，也同样发挥着作用。他唯一犯下的错误，是记起Charles的脸。

第一次踏上Genosha的土地时，信念，这备受憎恶的同伴与他同行。他可以感到身体深处的某种东西满足地喟叹，那是他的一部分，起初是那么陌生，现在却仿佛与他融为一体。就好像Charles正在他身侧，向前踏出脚步，这岛屿是Erik的挣扎与努力，更是那人杀不死的信念。

Erik笑了，虽然满是苦涩，某种程度上他们终于在这里相聚。即便之间相隔了一片汪洋。

巴黎街头，一家咖啡馆，他把自己的这一部分坦诚给Charles，虽然没被接受。现在那是Erik的了，已经不再适合他。但他依旧欣然同意，老实说，这简直像做梦一样好，而且居然不是在做梦。

Erik花了很长时间调和这两者。

Erik走向那沙滩上的小房子，脚趾陷进温暖的沙子里。他最终成为了这热带天堂的主人，这可能是发生在他身上最具讽刺意味的事情了。信仰之力的有形维度。若他不是切实踩在上面，活在这里，呼吸着新鲜的空气，他永远也不会相信。

但最不可思议的事情就发生在那之前。房门——除去过宽的门道和全金属制的门板以外，这就是个普通小屋——打开了。他感受到轮椅熟悉的轮廓，Charles随后缓缓出现，仰首看向天空，判断接下来的天气。他几近一丝不挂，只搭着条毛巾遮住关键部位。哦，这就是原因了，Erik想，这仿佛与世隔绝的状态实在妙不可言。这是他一天中最美好的时光。

轮椅的轮子指向游泳池边上的平台，向前滚动着，他的唇边挂着一丝微笑。轨道的尽头有个简易的升降台，他固定住轮子，按下控制杆，下降的同时把毛巾扔到一边。水位到达臀部时，Charles便停止升降台，手臂拨开水面，伴着溅起的水花消失在Erik的视线中。这是他每早的惯例活动，但Erik的心脏每次都随之停跳一秒，直到他再次冒头，眨动着睫毛，发出畅快的笑声。

池里的水足以托起他不能动的躯体，而Charles是个游泳高手。他的钛手镯在阳光下闪闪发亮——为自己的理智，Erik让他承诺永远不摘下来——手臂有力地击打水面，背部肌肉迷人地舒展。他时而下潜，时而仰面飘浮，时而游上几个来回，直到玩够了为止。

这大约是Erik最喜爱的画面。Charles朝轮椅游去，在水中做了几次准备动作，然后双臂有力地扶住轮椅，让自己的身体破水而出。水珠沿他的身体淌下，沿他完美的手臂、胸膛、还有漂亮的腹肌滑下，弹跳着反射出绚丽的光芒。再没什么能比这性感的了，他口干舌燥，根本没法转动眼球。

轮椅向上升去，Charles回身拾起毛巾，草草擦了下脸便随手把它盖到膝盖上。升降台把他送回平地，他干净利落地转了个弯，回到门口，Erik正在那儿等着。大约花了一年，他的皮肤才摆脱那种不正常的惨白，现在它是健康的蜂蜜色，柔软光滑，带着几粒雀斑，完美至极。他的双眸明亮而生动，那抹蓝远远就能望见，就像多年以前，生活与悲伤将它们磨钝以前。

他对Erik微笑。Erik禁不住去想他何等有幸，在一切过后，在做下那么多事情之后，仍能拥有他的安全港湾以及这卓越而迷人的男人，他们一同归家，一同在他的——他们的床上醒来，每个傍晚，每个清晨。

“好吧，”Charles开口，笑望着他，在他身边停下，“现在这奉承已经过头了。”

Erik凑过去亲吻他，他的皮肤如水般清凉，口腔的温度却滚烫，热情而贪婪地向他索求，仿佛这是第一次。Charles抬手去按Erik的脑袋，手指一下下理着他的头发，又加深了这个吻，让他所感受到的一切渗入Erik的皮肤。

“我才是那个幸运儿，”Charles低喃着，不让他离开。“Erik……”

“好，”Erik马上回答，这些日子里同样的回答经常响起。他几乎记不得过去不这样的时候了。 也不想记得。“好的，Charles。我——”

Charles堵住他的唇，灵巧的舌头探进来，品味每一分感受。

除去房顶的避雷针，花园里还有一个，专门引诱迷路迷到这儿的雷暴。目前还没等来，但Erik有信心。


End file.
